On a mission
by shizumi607
Summary: Lambo is on a mission with his side kick I-pin! But she is caught by Yamamoto & Gokudera! What will they do to her ? What will Lambo do? How does it all end? Please read to find out :  8059 & LamboxIpin? YamamotoxIpinxGokudera? Please read!


My third story so far :D I am so excited ! Sheesh.. I am getting lazy to type blah ! Anyways please review :] & enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>On a mission<strong>

Here in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn we have our young heroine Lambo. Getting ready for his next top secret mission. Who knows what kind of adventure he is going to get himself into will it be fame? Fortune? Time traveling? Burglary? Traveling across the continent in search of valuable gold or treasure? Or…. Yes you guessed it being a spy! Our agent Lambo here will take you out on his journey starting today and today only so stay tuned!

* * *

><p>Click ! Click !<p>

Lambo flipped through the channels anxiously looking for something good to watch and sighed to himself and flipped the tv off. "Aww ! Come on ! Are you kidding me ! Nothing? Where is that idiot when you need him to cook you something!" He sighed and pouted to himself. Then a couple minutes later and sprung off the couch and quickly ran into the kitchen as fast as his little body could. " Yammmmaaaaammmootooooeesss! I am hunngrryyy ! **FEED ME! **" expecting Yamamoto to be in there cooking something now Yamamoto wasn't there which only made Lambo even more frustrated. " Where can that weirdo be ? Oh well I will go look for him. Hmmmm maybe he is waking up Gokudera ! " He ran to Gokudera's room but stopped and shivered " Maybbe I shouldn't go in there .. Gokudera is scary when he wakes up from nap time…" before Lambo could even have time to think anymore he heard a loud yelling from inside. " Oh my god ! Gokudera is in trouble ! I gotta save him !

Lambo took a couple of steps back and rammed his body into the door breaking it open. Barely even standing up right and still dizzy with using his head he said" I have come to rescue you Gokudera ! No need for a thanks that's what I do!" But once he retained his head he saw what he did and definitely Gokudera was going to kill him for it. On the bed both Gokudera and another guy were naked and Gokudera was behind him holding his hip thrusting into him moaning and the other guy was moaning till Gokudera stopped. "Mmmm babe why did you stop?" the man asked and turned around to look at me. " Yamamoto? " Lambo gasped and pointed. " Umm well this is awkward .. eh heh.. hi Lambo?" he scratched his head and smiled at me. Gokudera pulled himself out of Yamamoto and began putting his pants on and grumbled to himself before lighting a cigarette and putting it into his mouth he sat on the side of the bed as he glared at me for ruining his time with his lover. " Well what are you here for hm Lambo ?" he smiled and stared at Lambo, Lambo turning bright red with embarrassment stuttered " U-um I-I c-came t-to save Gokudera!" he looked away. " Hmm sure you did unless you came in here to have some fun with us right Lambo ?" he winked at Lambo while Gokudera just grumbled. " Um! Of course not I was also looking for you because I am hungry !" Lambo pouted.

"Alright, alright I will make you some food then Lambo wait for me in the kitchen and I will be right with you." He turned to Gokudera and gave him a wink. As soon as Lambo turned around and walked out Gokudera sprang from the bed closed the door and locked it and a couple minutes later those two were at it again except they were playing harder with each other so hard the bed began to shake and hit the wall telling everyone that they were busy.

"Dammit! I can't believe I fell for that I am going to get them back and the only way to do it is to become a spy! And I need a sidekick and I know just the person!" He quickly grabbed whatever food that was near him and was off to meet his sidekick.

Meanwhile at the dojo….

I-pin was busy training herself harder than yesterday but before she even had time to take a break from her all morning training Lambo came burst in yelling her name " IIIIII-Piiinnnnn! We got a mission!" he ran over to her and tried tackling her but her reflexes reacted and flipped him down as she sat on him pinning him down. " Awww come on that hurt !" he sighed and told her what had happened to him and how they should get back at Gokudera and Yamamoto by recording what they do and using it to black mail them and of course I-pin will be rewarded greatly. After all that she nodded and they were both off back to the house with a video camera and their ninja outfits since Lambo said it was "the best disguise"

Quietly Lambo opened the door and tiptoed inside and signaled I-pin to follow and closed the door quietly. He whispered to her " It's too quiet.. I bet they are up for it right about now I-pin you know what to do. Good luck."She nodded and both quietly tiptoed up stairs. First the hallways were quiet till they heard a clang and moans from Gokudera's room. "Ok I-pin it's all up to you since you are quick and silent. You will hear a clang that's when you get out alright? Now don't get caught.' She nodded and opened up the air vent and crawled in side quickly and quietly holding onto the camera.

Finally making it to the opening I-pin opened up the cover, tied the rope to a screw driver and crawled down and began recording Gokudera and Yamamoto. As she watched them both undress themselves she blushed but then shook her head because it was no time to be distracted she was on a mission. Gokudera caressed Yamamoto face as he leaned in to kiss him softly and whispered to him " Are you sure you want to do more babe? I thought you had enough and was tired." Yamamoto sighed and shook his head " I can never get enough of you I am so addicted .. so please can we try this ?" he looked at him sweetly. Gokudera sighed and smiled at him "Anything for my babe. Now do what I say and you will be having so much fun." He smirked at him, I-pin understanding everything they said was starting to get red from all this. Gokudera got up and went to his closet and came out with some "toys", He tied up Yamamoto's body binding his hands together and his body to the bed and stuck a vibrator in him and watched him shiver with pleasure and moan. Then laid on top of him, Gokudera stuck his head between Yamamoto's legs and began teasing him by pulling it and gently sucking the tip of it and rolling his tongue around it.

Then Gokudera opened up his legs as it dangled on the verge of Yamamoto's lips teasing him. Every time yamamoto tried to taste it Gokudera would pick up his hips driving Yamamoto mad with frustration unable to taste it when he came on his face.

Meanwhile….

I-pin couldn't stand the sight of it, it was turning her on as she flushed from the sight of it he face became hot with excitement. And without warning the camera slipped from her hands and fell on the floor with a loud crash which was loud enough to make Gokudera stop. He quickly got up and untied Yamamoto and whispered there is a spy in the room. Panicked with fear of getting caught she quickly tried scrambling up the rope but it was too much for the rope so it broke and down she fell, and Gokudera caught her before she hit the ground. " Well, well , well … look who we have here babe we got ourselves a little peeper. Maybe she wants to have a little fun too with us. Dam too bad she is still young." He smirked at he with a devilish smile " Well actually Gokudera we have that bazooka thingy Lambo left here remember? We can use that." he winked at I-pin. I-pin's eyes widen with fear as she struggled to left herself free afraid of what they might do to her. But before she can even plan her next move Gokudera knocked her out.

Meanwhile…

Outside of the room Lambo was getting impatient with waiting so he decided to end it and signaled I-pin with a clang by kicking the inside of the vent and left I-pin a note saying where they will secretly meet when she came back. But little did he know that I-pin had been captured.

Clang!

I-pin woke up after hearing the sound," How weird… "She said feeling a bit unusual she had a tingly sensation surging through her body. She turned her head to the side and blinked once then twice then finally coming her senses she noticed how she was tied to the bed. Struggling to get out of the ropes Gokudera leaned over and kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Looks like she's awake. What should we do first Yamamoto?" he looked over his shoulder and stared at Yamamoto "Well we should definitely tease her a bit. But before I will start …."He walked over to the struggling I-pin and popped a pill into her mouth and forced her to swallow down some water. I-pin no longer struggling was starting to feel the tingly sensation but stronger now she was shivering with pleasure this time." What did you give me?" she blushed, "Well something to heighten your hormones the first one wasn't working but seems like the second's the charm my little peeper." He winked and sat beside her as he brushed her hair softly don't worry I-pin your first time will be one you can never forget.

She gushed at her words and shook her head "Please ! Please don't!" she begged them but before she can even open her mouth again Gokudera tore off her pants and began to feel her between her legs as she moaned "Oh please Goku.. not there! "He smiled and went on sticking his finger into her clit and rubbing it slowly. Yamamoto whined "Aw come on I am missing out on the fun and I know just what to do! " He picked her body up gently and slid underneath her body and with his fingers began to feel her waist up to her breasts as he touched them carefully and nibbled them.

Losing her sense of mind she stopped struggling and began to enjoy this moment with them. Gokudera stopped and tilted his head and smirked " Looks like she is ready Yamamoto get ready." Yamamoto stopped" Oh? Already? Dam you dirty little girl." Gokudera lifted his hips and pushed his self into her slowly " Dammit ! She is still a freakin - ! " he pushed his self a little harder into her until he was entirely inside. " Ow ! Ow ! It feels so good but it hurts !" she cried in pain. "Now my turn" Yamamoto spread his legs and bent them and feeling his way to her bottom. When he reached it he stuck his self into her all the way" Mmmm ! Nice and tight just the way I like it." He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist as Gokudera leaned in and opened up her legs a bit more and began moving inside of her starting off slowly and picking up speed into thrusting her with every stroke he took. Yamamoto moaned as I-pin moaned louder " Babe !" Yamamoto whined " She is having so much fun I want to have more fun too make it dirtier babe. More ! Please babe!." Gokudera nodded smiled " I know just the thing to do. Yamamoto let go of her waist please because things are just about to get started." Yamamoto let go of her waist as Gokudera held onto it firmly. Gokudera pulled a little back and pulled her into him as he thrusted forward into her as she moaned shivering with pleasure followed by Yamamoto's moan. Gokudera picked up the pace handling her roughly till the part when her body tensed up and contracted sending waves of pleasure through his body as he moaned and all three of them came at once.

Meanwhile…

Lambo was getting impatient waiting around for I-pin and decided that something was wrong. Slowly he made his way through the house, finding his way to Gokudera's door just before he was going to barge in he decided that he must be in his older form so that he is ready to attack. Thank goodness he made a pill allowing him to turn older since he misplaced his bazooka again. As he popped it in his mouth and swallowed it down he transformed into his older self and shoved his self against the door once then twice then heard I-pin's scream then shoved his self again breaking the door open." I have come to save you I-pin ! "

As he stood there his eyes widen as his mouth dropped also. His face became flushed as he had a nose bleed from the sight of I-pin's body lying there naked with Gokudera on top and Yamamoto on bottom. " God dam ! Why do I barge in awkward times? But then again.. it's not that bad this time." As he eyed the sleeping I-pin one more time, " Well uh.. fellas ah ha.." Lambo scratched the back of his head and smiled . " Well since you had your fun and all I will be taking her and umm well see ya!" He quickly grabbed the sleeping I-pin and took the camcorder and headed out the door and ran to his room.

He gently rested her there and stroked he hair as he smiled and kissed the sleeping girl's forehead and sighed " I'm sorry I-pin.. but hey at least we got stuff." He opened up the camcorder and looked at the video instead of seeing Yamamoto and Gokudera there was nothing in it! Instead there was a video of them telling Lambo to kiss their asses. Frustrated he sighed and looked at I-pin and smirked " Well since you failed me it's only fair that I give you punishment ! " He stood up and reached down to his pants and pulled it down .

I-pin rubbed her eyes as she woke up and sat up just to see Lambo pulling down his pants as his thing bulged straight out at her. She blushed and shut her eyes. " Lambo you pervert ! " she screamed.

When Lambo noticed she was awake he panicked a bit but seconds later he panicked even more I-pin just transformed back into her younger self and was looking at revenge! He gulped and tried pulling his pants back up but they were stuck and he then transformed back into his younger self.

I-pin picked up a whip and pointed at his thing and hissed at him. Poor Lambo confused on what she was saying, he ripped off his pants and made a run for it following closely was I-pin lashing out the whip. Yamamoto came walking down the stairs and sighed and watched I-pin chase after Lambo as he cried and plead for his life.

The next day…

(I-pin & Lambo were hit again by the bazooka so now they are older)

I-pin came skipping across the front lawn as she smiled and giggled at Lambo. "How's the weather up there hun?" She smiled at Lambo. " Well not bad really… after being up in this tree all night and almost all day it's not that bad especially with that nice shower last night babe." He sighed " Well ok I will be seeing you around hun. Love you." She smiled and walked into Tsuna's house. After a while it began to rain as she watched Lambo from the window . Gokudera passed by and stopped and tapped her on the shoulder " Are you done being mad at him? I mean look it's raining again." He sighed. " Well he is a pervert and look what he almost did to you, are you done being mad at him?" she smiled and turn to him " Well not really… " he scratched the back of his head and sighed and walked away mumbling " This is why I don't do women .. they scare me."

She turned her attention back to her beloved as a couple of pretty girls walked passed him pointing at him giggling as he hung there from a tree tied up with his pants down and now his thing now bulging.

She sighs and opens the window " Love you hun ! " he replies back but keeps his eyes trained on the pretty girls as she sighs again mumbling " He never learns…"

* * *

><p>Lol ! I just had to end it with a ending like that :] women should be feared and must be treated properly don't you agree girls ?<p>

Thank you for reading ! Please review and told me how I did :] I kinda rushed it though.. I kinda got bored of it


End file.
